The prevalence of cellular or other wirelessly networked communication devices has created entirely new ways of living and doing business, as individuals and businesses alike extend their activities using this burgeoning technology. However, the capabilities of such devices are limited by the capabilities of the associated wireless network used to facilitate communications. For example, a cellular communications device may be capable of adequate communications performance, but the associated network may limit the quality of communications to something much less based on current network conditions. As users move and change from network to network or cell to cell, the network capabilities and user experience may change. In the inventors' view, it is desirable to maximize the user experience by optimizing network usage.
Currently, mobile devices often idle on suboptimal networks due to the effects of system dragging and lower priority systems within a defined roaming list. As a result, performance is often degraded, even to the point that the device cannot make or receive calls on the current system. Although there may be a more optimal system available, the device in question will not acquire the more optimal system if it is determined that the current system is sufficient. For example, the current system may exhibit a strong forward-link and may actually be a higher priority system than the other system in question, precluding the device from acquiring the new system. This problem is especially acute in situations where the mobile device uses a high gain antenna, such as in a vehicle having a roof-mounted installation.